crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Issei Hyoudou
Summary Issei Hyoudou is the primary protagonist of the series High School DxD. An extremely lecherous individual, he is known as one of the most perverted individuals in Kuoh Academy alongside his best buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. He was asked out on a date by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who disguised herself as a normal human, only to be mercilessly killed at the climax of their date, due to his possession of a Sacred Gear, later revealed to be one of the thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears that hold enough power to kill Gods when fully mastered. However, in his last moments, he subconsciously called out to Rias Gremory, inadvertently summoning her with the aid of a leaflet he received earlier, becoming reincarnated as a Devil under the servitude of the House of Gremory. At first incompetent and utterly unable to perform the most basic and rudimentary abilities of Devils, as well as being regarded as the weakest Boosted Gear wielder in history, he strives to become as strong as he can be to achieve his goal of becoming a Harem King and protect |his loved ones. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B physically. 7-C with Dragon Shot | At least''' 7-C''' | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 7-B | A least 7-B, Likely 7-B Name: '''Hyoudou Issei, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Red Virgin Emperor, Oppai Dragon (Breast Dragon), Breast Dragon Emperor, Sponge Dragon, Harem King (self-proclaimed), Devil Dragon King, Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth '''Origin: '''High School DXD '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-to-Hand Fight, Dragonification '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall Level '''physically. Town Level with Dragon Shot | At least Town Level | At least 'Large Town Level '| At least Large Town Level', likely' City Level | At least '''City Level, likely City Level+ Speed: Superhuman 'physically. '''Massively Supersonic + '| At least 'Hypersonic '| Likely Hypersonic + | At least High Hypersonic , likely 'High Hypersonic + '| Speed React '''Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class. Town Class | At least''' Town Class | At least 'Large Town Class '| At least '''Large Town Class, likely City Class '''| At least '''City Class, likely City Class+. Stamina: '''High | Superhuman | Mercury Soul '''Intelligence: '''Academically dumb, but a skilled fighter who's capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep (note that Cao Cao only had the upper hand because he had researched Issei's abilities thoroughly beforehand), and usually exploits his opponents' weaknesses in the middle of a fight. Currently, he is getting smarter every day, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural. '''Weaknesses: '''As a Devil and Dragon, Issei will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks or Dragon Slaying weapons (not the case of the left arm). He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. The Juggernaut Drive is activated when Issei is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as anger and continual usage of it decreases his lifespan. The Divine Dividing Gear would decrease his lifespan upon use (no longer the case after obtaining the Dividing Wyvern Fairy). His Diabolos Dragon Mode can be utilized for a limited amount of time and leaves Issei in immense pain after it's released, leaving him comatose and rending him open to enemies' attacks. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames will not work against Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. '''Power Up: Unboosted | Boosted | Incomplete Balance Breaker | Complete Balance Breaker | Triaina Forms | Juggernaut Drive | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Diabolos Dragon God / DxD G | Pseudo-DxD | Mercury Cannon-DxD M Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Male